


邀我

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [7]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 单相思
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 牡丹曾邀我寻春。
Relationships: 王禹偁＆赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Kudos: 2





	邀我

我第一次见赵承宗，是他奉父命召见我的故友臧丙。我劝臧郎速速前去，他声称赵相与他的同僚雷有终父子有隙，因此自己不能做看似投效赵氏之事。我无法改变这样一位正人的心意，却担忧他的耿直招来祸患，于是便自告奋勇替他送客，想要从中周旋一二。  
是什么给了当时仅是应举人的我这样做的勇气呢？很多年后回想时我终于承认，是我被赵承宗那双冷淡的眼睛迷住了。

“某仪容可有不妥？”他当时这样问我。  
“并非……是赵侯卓尔不群，令在下失态了，实在抱歉。”  
赵承宗一哂，“王先辈如此谬赞，怕是未见过家严的缘故。”  
那时我只道他是歹竹出好笋，权倾朝野而声名狼藉的父亲拖累了这样一个从《世说》里走来的清人——后来才明白，当时他原是把自己比作嵇绍。

我儿时就开始做一个梦，梦里有沉沉黑夜，亦有烈烈火光。那年我七岁，替父亲去推官毕士安府中送麦，毕公嫌我应对聒噪，嗔道“鹦鹉能言难似凤”。  
我摊开双手给他看自己满指的面粉，“蜘蛛虽巧不如蚕。”  
毕公便将我从磨盘上拉下来，教我读书作文。“你这个孩子将来是要做官的。”他总这么说。

我那时太小，分不清预言和祝愿的区别——这要等我入了仕途以后见谁都先来一句“你将来是要做（升）官的”之时，才能明白。  
“做官就可以过上不用天天磨面的悠闲日子吗？”  
毕公叹了口气，“劳心不定比劳力悠闲，做官未必有磨面快活。”跟着就与我讲群臣待漏的辛苦，还有他喜欢买来吃但有点贵的肝夹粉粥。

我听了有点失望，接着就立誓做官要做宰相，因毕公说宰相是最大的官，待漏时可以舒舒服服呆在室内，不与众人一同挨冻。  
相公尊重，礼绝百僚。  
梦中灯火簇拥下待漏的人起初面目模糊，我以为他是我，并不偏爱揽镜自照的我不熟悉自己的面容也不足为奇。可后来他变得与赵承宗越来越像，这让我有些慌了。

他紫袍金带，仪态雍容，年岁比曾夺去我目光的青年见长——或者说，是我从赵承宗身上想象出来的那位“父亲”的模样。  
我不能接受做这种梦的自己。  
将旧梦写进《待漏院记》的时候，我想到他，“私仇未复，思所逐之；旧恩未报，思所荣之”。这样的人……我可以原谅他令君主“重瞳屡回”，我不能原谅他每夜入我梦中。  
他不值。

我开始给转运使雷德骧写信，他是当年臧郎那位同僚雷有终的父亲，也是如今我的上官。雷公最富盛名的事迹是在太祖皇帝面前弹劾那位赵相，我相信他以仅仅两枚牙齿的代价换取了青史留名。  
雷公并没有回复，这让我有些着恼。我以为他如果是一位知人善用的名士，定能读懂我“当年辞气压朱云”的警句，并多少称赞一番的……但他看起来不是。

我的同年好友罗处约罗思纯安慰道：“元之，你要体贴一个在梁公复相时被吓得扔了笏板的老人，他可能确实不想跟这件事再扯上关系了。”  
也只有原谅雷公宝刀已老，谁让做到他这个地步已是本朝少见的谏官。  
我正闷闷不乐间，思纯突然压低声音，“据说雷转运当年还是挺硬气的，贬出去还写文讽刺太祖和那位有抱背之欢，结果直接被办了个讪上除名……”

我懵了，“你说抱什么？”  
“就是你想的那个抱背之欢嘛！”思纯眉飞色舞，左手握一个圈，右手食指开始在圈内进进出出，“懂？”  
我心跳如鼓，厉声道：“太祖一代圣主，岂会如此荒唐！”  
思纯耸耸肩膀，“太祖不荒唐，转运使的牙是怎么没掉的？”  
于是我无言以对，可能因为这消息冲击太强，连着好几天都没再做关于待漏院的梦。

我想找证据说太祖和赵相不过君臣，可越是打听他俩如何相与，越觉得单论君臣，也太亲密了些。何况雷公虽然如今被吓破了胆，但并不像会在这种事上造谣的人。  
后来我甚至觉得当今都与那个男人不清不楚，否则任谁都知道他曾反对晋王继位，为何晋王继位后不仅不追究，还对他百般礼遇呢？  
堂堂男儿之躯却以妇道取媚于禁中，委实令人不齿。

罗思纯找我一同应制举，开始我是拒绝的。  
“入京为官有什么好？不过仰佞幸鼻息罢了。”  
“佞幸？”他往我肩膀上擂了一拳，“与官家抱背便是佞幸么？别的不提，《班师疏》难道是佞幸写得出的？”  
我极爱《班师疏》，手抄数过至成诵，只是此刻万不能承认，“似他这般不学无术，写得出如此锦绣文章？怕不是有人捉刀。”

思纯笑道：“元之忒认真，哪怕真是捉刀，也必是他心声，所谓代言罢了。甘冒圣怒进谏，只此便是宰相用心……再说那位年事已高，你真不惯他，但忍得几年也就天高海阔，不强似州县蹉跎？”  
我无法反驳思纯，又想着当年及第时赵普已罢相出外，我终是与他缘悭一面。如今他再入，我还是应该会他一会，兴许见了真人，多年梦魇也便能醒。

我没想到他真人会是这般模样。  
相君启行，煌煌火城；相君至止，哕哕銮声。竟然如此，原该如此。  
难怪太祖皇帝和当今爱他，我若是皇帝，我也爱他。哪怕我不是皇帝……

引我入门的少年说：“父亲，这位是王禹偁王司谏。”  
赵普点头，“我晓得，王公是太平兴国八年那一科的省元。”  
我跪伏于地，因他口中一个“公”字不住颤抖，“贱名不足辱大丞相清听，蒙相公惦念，下官铭感五内。”  
当初怎么就一次次嘲笑他不通文墨呢？他不需要读什么经史，他就是经史。发言为雅，施令为谟，动则仪礼，言则春秋，深刻如周易，又亲切如鲁论。

“司谏且起来说话。”赵普笑道，“无需拘束，老夫不会吃人。”  
他撒谎。  
分明他是无边的黑夜，是燎原的野火，是早在我于他席上谈论御戎之策的许多年前，就将我连皮带骨都嚼得一毫不剩的饕餮。  
而梦外的重逢，不过为提醒我该如何在碑上自刻死因罢了。

“倘若相公不弃，下官愿效犬马之劳，为公料理章表笺奏之烦。”  
“元之有翰林之才，代王言才是正经事，何必如此委屈。”  
“不委屈。毕竟下官是拜见相公后，才知道为何前人要用‘夔’字来指代宰相之位。”  
“为何？”  
“夔，有一而足——相公值得。”

我曾为一个男人写作。我的代言是他的心声吗？我不晓得，我希望是。  
为了提炼出两句怀念先皇的四六，我研读他脸上每一道岁月的留痕。他并不很乐意谈论过去，然而只要他开口，就是从浑浑噩噩的朝事里捞出来的片羽吉光，就是从我恨不同生的年代中传过来的黄钟大吕。  
将相位高三十载，风云道合一千年。

当我情知自己时日无多时，我对儿子说平生有三桩憾事。第一是不曾在黄纸上押字；第二是不曾知举放诸生；第三是不曾预修国史。唯一差可慰怀的，就是我曾窥见一些未曾写进国史、却又真真切切发生过的故事。  
儿子不明所以，问我：“若父亲修国史，最可书者是何年月？”  
“于大宋或是乾德，于尔翁当是端拱。”  
“为何？”  
“为牡丹曾邀我寻春。”


End file.
